The wings and empennage of aircraft have airfoil shapes. These airfoil shapes, particularly of the wings and horizontal stabilizers, provide lift. Another important function of the wings and horizontal stabilizers is that they include flaps, which are actuated to create flight adjustments, such as climbing, descending, and banking Flaps are also important in effecting stabilization of the aircraft during flight.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system and method for adjusting such control surfaces in flight rapidly. Current technology, which may include the use of hydraulic actuators, has been optimized, but there is still a need for an increase in response time of movement of control surfaces, such as flaps.